A Curious Club
by ALargeBear
Summary: "I mean, out of everyone in the group, isn't it weird that those two were the first to get together?" Maki asks a question.


"I still can't believe it," Maki said, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers as her eyes switched between the two empty chairs in the clubroom. "I mean, out of everyone in the group, isn't it weird that those two were the first to get together?"

"I don't see what's so strange about it," Eli answered from her spot at the head of the table, rolling her eyes at what became a much too familiar topic of conversation. "It's super obvious they love each other a bunch. They've been joined at the hip since they got together last month."

"As much as it pains me to say this. I'm with Maki on this one." Nico answered Maki's quick glare with one of her own before going back to addressing the group. "It's Honoka and Nozomi we're talking about, doesn't that sound kinda weird."

"I don't think so." Kotori perked up with a smile. "I think they're adorable together, and I know Honoka's head-over-heels for Nozomi. It's so cute. You should all see her when she talks about Nozomi. It's the sweetest thing."

"If by sweet you mean embarrassing, then yes, it's very sweet." Umi set her open book down on the table as she looked around the room. Light blush betraying her attempt at stern eyes. "But I agree with Eli and Kotori. Honoka and Nozomi work very well together, and I'm very happy for the both of them. I can think of much worse situations."

"You're just happy you've got someone else to take Honoka off your hands." Nico pointed a finger across the table, self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Umi shrugged. "And I couldn't think of a better person for it than Nozomi. Even if she can be a bit too… eccentric, at times."

Nico frowned, sitting back down with her arms crossed and mouth closed.

"But aren't they both like, really different," Rin spoke up, an odd concern on her smiling lips. "Don't couples have a bunch of stuff in common. Plus, Honoka's all loud and exciting, but Nozomi isn't like that all the time. Isn't that a bad thing."

"Couldn't you say the same thing about us, Rin?" Hananyo asked from Rin's side with wide eyes. "You sound like you're describing the two of us."

"But that's different." Rin's voice rose an octave as her back shot up straight. "We've been friends since forever. Nozomi and Honoka met each other this year. That's a big difference, right?"

"They do say that opposites attract," Kotori said. "Maybe they fell in love so fast because they're so different."

"That's a dumb old saying, though." Maki still had that same strand of hair in her fingers, but her usual disinterest forgotten. "Not everything always works out like that."

"Yeah." Nico felt the odd need to add something.

"You guys would be surprised about Nozomi. She isn't that different from Honoka, she's just better at hiding it when she wants to." Eli was meet with five blank faces and a reluctantly agreeing Nico. "You've all seen it, right? The way Nozomi smiles when she's with the rest of the group having fun, or when she finally started loosening up around you guys and being that mischevious girl we all know. Nozomi fits in with Honoka much better than you guys might think, all she needs is someone to pull her out of her shell sometimes."

"I bet Honoka could do that." Rin's voice was slow, a growing realization spread across her face as she finished.

"Exactly." Eli nodded. "Actually, I don't think there's anyone better for Nozomi than Honoka."

"Even you?" Nico asked with a sly grin.

"For the millionth time, it's never been like that, Nico, and you know it," Eli answered with a roll of her eyes.

"You know, you might actually be right about those two." Nico shrugged, a grin tugging ever-so-slightly at the corners of her lips as she ignored Eli's whine. "God knows Nozomi needs it, but I still can't believe it."

"I-It's not like I wanted them to break up or anything like that." Maki felt small under the growing understanding from the other members. A twinge of guilt, that she'd never admit was there, pinched her heart. "I don't understand how they can make it work. They always look so happy together."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Maki," Nozomi said, standing in the recently opened doorway with a smiling Honoka at her side. "But next time you have some questions, you can ask Honoka and I directly, alright?"

"Yeah, Maki," Honoka said, her hand in Nozomi's. "I'm always up for answering questions about me and Nozomi."

"Yeah, Maki." Nico covered her smirk with one hand, desperately trying to hide her laugh, but failing anyway. "Why don't you just ask."

"But you said you agreed with me!" Maki rose her voice with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

Nico shook head and looked away.

"Now. Now." Eli stepped in. "We wouldn't want to make them uncomfortable asking weird questions. Plus, we still have to practice at some point."

"It's fine, Elicchi." Nozomi took her seat with Honoka taking the open one at her side. "If anyone wants to ask any questions, they can."

A silence took hold of the room. Some deep in thought like Rin scratched her head and closed her eyes, some eager as Kotori's eyes sparkled, some wanting nothing to do with this as Umi stuck her nose back in her book, and some tried to find the will to ask like Maki as she tugged a strand of hair out.

"Who confessed to who?" Kotori was the first to speak up, the question coming out quick and eager.

"I confessed to Honoka," Nozomi said.

Eli quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No way." Nico's head turned toward Nozomi.

"I know it might not be easy for the two of you to believe, but I did." Nozomi shrugged.

"It was so sweet," Honoka said, hands clasped together. "We went for a walk in the park and had some snow cones, then out of nowhere she just said that she loved me."

"It wasn't out of nowhere, Honoka." Nozomi leaned in closer to Honoka's side. "I thought about that confession for so long. When should I do it? How should I do it? I just had to find the courage."

"How cute." Kotori leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile. "You two are so great for each other."

"We should be getting to practice," Umi said.

"Wait." Rin leaned forward, cutting off Umi. "You two are really different, but you're dating? Isn't that bad? Shouldn't you guys have like, a bunch of stuff in common?"

"We're not that different." Honoka was quick to step in, but Rin didn't seem to buy it.

"Honoka's right, I don't think we're all that different," Nozomi said. Rin kept her face scrunched up and back hunched forward, still not buying it. "But, we do have some differences, like how outgoing and cheerful Honoka always is. Sometimes I can't keep up, but I still love that side of her."

"Oh, and sometimes Nozomi can get all quiet and wants to stay in, which is weird for me." Honoka closed the last small gap between her and Nozomi's shoulders. "But I like cuddly Nozomi, too."

"See, Maki." Eli gestured to the still-nervous girl. "It's just like Kotori and I said."

"I guess." Maki let loose her hair, a deep breath as she tried to refocus. She couldn't look in the couple's direction, but there was a smidge of courage that allowed her to continue. "I have a question, too, I guess."

"Ask away." Honoka smiled.

Another breath as Maki tried to rid herself of the ever-present blush. It didn't help. "How do you even make it work. You're like a pair of love-drunk idiots, but you're always so happy. I don't get it? Especially since it's you two."

Nozomi looked at Honoka. Honoka looked at Nozomi. Odd expressions with quirked eyebrows gave way to smiles and nods as they turned back toward Nozomi.

"Because I love her," they said in unison.

Maki blinked. "That's it."

"Yup." Honoka nodded as fast as she could, taking Nozomi's hand into her own.

"Does there need to be something else?" Nozomi asked, still surprised by Honoka's penchant for public affection.

All eyes on Maki as she waited to continue. The blunt answer not what she expected, but did it even matter? Her eyes went to the couple's shoulders touching, and down to the table, above where she knew their fingers were intertwined. Without thinking, she took another lock of hair between her fingers and started twirling.

"I see," Maki said.

"That's it," Nico said. "Just 'I see' after you were so curious, like, ten minutes ago."

Maki shrugged, not looking over to Nico. "Their answer made sense, I guess. I don't get it either, ."

"Are we done, then?" Eli once again took charge. The room remained quiet, regaining its usual after school feel, not bogged down by odd questions of love. "Shall we practice?"


End file.
